Heretofore, there has been known a seat slide device for vehicle described in Patent Document 1. As shown in FIG. 6, the seat slide device for vehicle is provided with a lower rail 90, an upper rail 91, a lock mechanism 92 and a release lever 95. The lower rail 90 is secured to a floor of a vehicle. The upper rail 91 is secured to a seat of the vehicle and is supported to be movable relative to the lower rail 90. The lock mechanism 92 has a plurality of lock portions 90a provided on the lower rail 90 and arranged in the longitudinal direction of the lower rail 90 and lock members 93 provided on the upper rail 91 and pivotable about pivot axes extending in the longitudinal direction of the upper rail 91 for engagements with and disengagements from the lock portions 90a. The release lever 95 pivots the lock members 93 by pushing an interlock portion 93a being a part of the lock members 93 and releases the engagements between the lock portions 90a and the lock members 93. Further, the release lever 95 is provided at its extreme end portion 95a with a coating layer 96 made of a resin, through which the extreme end portion 95a is in contact with an operating portion 97 which is operated together with a manipulation lever (not shown).
In the seat slide device for vehicles, in the state that the manipulation lever is not manipulated, the operating portion 97 and the release lever 95 are at a raised position, so that the upper rail 91 is locked by the lock mechanism 92 on the lower rail 90. When the manipulation lever is raised up, the operating portion 97 and the release lever 95 go down to pivot the lock members 93 about the pivot axes, whereby the upper rail 91 is released from the lower rail 90 to make the upper rail 91 movable.
Patent Document 1: German unexamined, published patent application DE10040593A1.